Night in the Rain
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Apa jadinyajika Hitsugaya menumpamg berteduh di rumah Hinamori disaat Hinamori sendirian dirumah? RnR please.


Rie-Yukikaze: Ini Fic Hitsuhina pertama Rie, jadi kalo jelek di maklumin aja ya coz Rie gak mahir bikin Fic Romance. RnR Please....

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Sensei.

Warning: Gaje,AU,OOC

* * *

"Momo!" Panggil Hitsugaya dari luar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Hinamori.

"Ya sebentar!" Kata Hinamori sambil berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Ketika membuka pintu dilihatnya sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hai!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Shiro-Chan? Ada apa malam-malam begini datang kerumahku? Waktu hujan pula." Kata Momo sambil memandangi tubuh Hitsugaya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Aku kesini kebetulan lewat saja dan kerena hujan akhirnya aku mampir untuk berteduh. boleh kan Momo?" Kata Hitsugaya menjelaskan.

"Eh! Boleh saja, Ayo masuk!" Ajak Momo sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Arigatou." Kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan mengikuti Hinamori yang telah masuk kedalam rumah.

Ketika didalam Hitsugaya segera duduk di Hinamori mengambil handuk kering untuk Hitsugaya.

"Ini, keringkan badanmu." Kata Hinamori sambil menyerahkan sehelai handuk kepada Hitsugaya. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengambilnya sambil tarsenyum.

"Oh ya Momo kau sendirian?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk.

"Begitulah, mereka sedang pergi dan baru pulang esok hari." Jelas Momo sambil berdiri di hadapan Hitsugaya yang duduk di sofa.

"Oh begitu." Kata Hitsugaya yang kemudian memebuka bajunya yang basah. Seketika wajah Hinamori menjadi merah padam. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya langsung bertanya.

"Momo kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil berdiri mendekati Hinamori dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinamori sehingga membuat wajah Hinamori semakin bertambah merah.

"Eh, tidak kok, oh ya biar aku mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu." Kata Hinamori seraya meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinamori kembali sambil membawa sehelai baju dan celana.

"Pakailah," Kata Hinamori sambil menyodorkan baju tersebut kepada Hitsugaya. "Itu baju milik Kakak sepupuku jadi mungkin ukurannya tidak terlalu pas untukmu." Lanjut Hinamori.

"Thank's." Kata Hitsugaya sambil tarsnyum simpul. Kemudian ia mulai mengganti pakaiannya, tentunya tidak di hadapan Hinamori.

Setelah Hitsugaya selesai mengganti pakaiannya ia kembali duduk di sofa. Kemudian Hinamori mulai duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya. Mereka akhirnya hanya saling diam satu sama lain. Bahkan suara semut saja kedengeran. *Author ngaco*

"Hmm.. Shirou-chan." Kata Hinamori memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm..." Kata Hitsugaya sambil memendang ke arah Hinamori.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap di sini hingga hujannya reda." Kata Hinamori malu-malu.

"Ya." Kata Hitsugaya singkat tanpa memandang Hinamori.

"Oh ya, apa kau mau coklat hangat?" Tawar Hinamori.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah aku akan buatkan dulu." Kata Hinamori yang kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

Lalu Hitsugaya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kemudian mata emeraldnya mulai tertutup secara perlahan tapi pasti. *Lho?!*

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Hinamori datang dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat dan dua piring kecil puding semangka. Lalu ia memandang Hitsugaya yang telah terlelap.

"Sudah tidur ya, pasti Shiro-chan kelelahan." Kata Hinamori sambil terus memandang tubuh mungil Hitsugaya yang terbaring di sofa. Kemudian ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi coklat hangat tersebut di atas meja dan pergi ke kamar mengambil selimut untuk Hitsugaya. Setelah membawa sehelai selimut kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh Hitsugaya yang masih terlelap.

"Selamat malam Shirou-chan." Kata Hinamori sambil mencium dahi Hitsugaya.

"Hmm.." Hitsu bergerak dan memeluk tubuh Hinamori tanpa sengaja.

"Eh!" Kata Hinamori tersentak kaget dan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Bagaimana ini?" Lanjut Hinamori yang panik. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan tangan Hitsugaya dari tubuhnya secara perlahan agar tidak memebangunkan Hitsugaya.

"Akhirnya terlepas juga." Kata Hinamori lega. Tetapi ketika Hinamori hendak meninggalkan Hitsugaya kakinya tersandung dan terjatuh tepat di sebelah Hitsugaya dengan posisi tangannya di atas tubuh Hitsugaya dan badannya duduk tersipu di lantai sebelah sofa. Akhirnya Hinamori pingsan dan tartidur di sebelah Hitsugaya tanpa sengaja.

-OWARI-

* * *

Rie_Yukikaze: Akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas. RnR Please.....


End file.
